Corrupted Vision
~ Corrupted Vision ~ Link: http://derekthevaporeon.deviantart.com/art/Corrupted-Vision-206666409 Corrupted Vision t was a normal day like any other. Get out of the bed very late (I was on vacations), lunch Corn Flakes, watch cartoons (even though I was 17), take a breakfast and the most important part of my day: Grab on my laptop and do stuff like chatting, draw stuff on SAI, play my Pokémon Red ROM on the VisualBoyAdvance emulator, draw on SAI again, listen to NSF music on my FCE Ultra emulator, etc. I actually knew that Pokémon Black and White were out, so I went to buy both games. I gave White to my sister while I kept Black. My sister and I, had great fun with the games: battling, trading, playing on the Entralink, getting Pokémon at the so known "Pokémon Dream World" and such. Eventually, I got bored of the games, I've had to do other things, but that didn't mean I had to leave my Black City unvisited. If I did, then it would be empty for the day I returned to it, so I would visit it on my Pokémon Black each day in case I was bored. One day, I got an idea. I would continue playing Pokémon Red, so I could catch Missingno. and prove it doesn't erases data. I would also do the Mew glitch to catch that little pink kitten. So, went to grab my laptop and start VBA and play Pokémon Red. However, I saw my sister get out of my bedroom with a face full of fear. She said me: Please, sister. Don't do it, or he will...!''Then, my sister ran away while crying in a certain horror. I just did not pay attention to her and went to do what I was going to do. I started Pokémon Red on the emulator. The monochrome intro with Gengar and Nidorino fighting punched me with nostalgia. When suddenly, the logo appeared. There was Red, with his dear Charmander and other Pokémon scrolling around, but they did look blurry. Damn! My sister must have turned the "2xSaI" filter on while playing. Suddenly, things got strange for a while after I hit Start. I heard a Flareon's cry instead of Pidgeot's, the late being the Pokémon present next to Red. I just ignored that and kept hitting the "A" button impatiently. I appeared on Route 7, but it was dead silent and in Black and White, which was not normal because the game was set on GBC. I checked my party, only to see my party as I left them: B-Wings (Pidgeotto), Ivy (Ivysaur), Sapper (Pikachu), Wanda (Clefairy), Dirtbag (Dugtrio) and my newest member, a Flareon named BLASTER. I had no idea why I gave him a caps name, but I guessed it was an accident. Heh. I did know they looked blurry and weird, because of the graphics filter, but i didn't know why they were still monochrome. I got into "Options", then scrolled towards "Filter" and set it to "Normal". I looked into my party again. They all looked normal, except BLASTER. Do you know, when you activate the "2xSaI" filter, you can see Flareon with pitch black eyes? And when you don't, his eyes are normally bright? Well... Even with normal filter, BLASTER's eyes were completely black, as if they were forcing me to look into them. I checked his stats, which were 101 each one. I heard "101" was a number related to terror movies and novels, such as the famous "Room 101" or something. I hit a to look his moves. He had Take Down, Fire Blast, Rage and Glare. Since when does a Flareon learn Glare anyway? I closed the menu, with my spine chilling already. Suddenly, a message box appeared: ''What have you done to my eyes? Why did you let YOUR sister play with me and turn them into pits? Why did you leave me alone for a long time? You... you creepy monster! A battle started with no warning. BLASTER wants to fight! BLASTER had pitch black eyes, as I said before. However, his new feature was a wicked grin stuck in his mouth. I had five Pokémon, knowing that BLASTER opposed against me. I sent out B-Wings against him. I ordered him to use "Wing Attack", but a different dialog appeared: B-Wings is too scared to move! Wait, why would the game use the GHOST fight lines anyway? BLASTER use FIRE BLAST!. After B-Wings health hit zero, he sled down normally but his cry was much louder and longer, which scared me, but not much as the text I saw appearing: B-Wings dÆæß«§¥€'÷®©ø! The glitched text implicated me that, B-Wings was fainted! But when I saw my party screen, it was gone. Yes, BLASTER killed B-Wings... Go! Wanda! I selected a move and see if my Clefairy could do something, but no. Instead, BLASTER went first. BLASTER used RAGE! Instead of the original animation, it played Thrash's animation. I saw how Wanda's health was going empty. After she fell, she let out a distorted cry. Wanda Ææß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©ø. I was seriously scared of seeing a game becoming glitched horribly. Wanda was also gone! BLASTER kept using "Rage" on Dirtbag and Sapper, who also vanished from my party. Now, there was only Ivy, and knowing I was going to lose, I let him use Growl. BLASTER countered with Fire Blast, but then, I saw how Ivy fell down slowly. Reddo's Pokémon are Ææß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©øÆæß«§¥€'÷®©ø I was totally frightened, since I didn't see that glitched line on the actual game. Then, the next message appeared: BLASTER: Now it's your turn... My what? BLASTER used GLARE! The music stopped at that moment. I hit every key I could, but nothing. I thought the game froze, so, I hit the reset button and was presented with something way different. The intro wouldn't appear, just an screen with that creepy Flareon, but now it was directly staring at me. A text box appeared, reading: BLASTER used GLARE! From on that day, I never played that ROM never anymore. Sometimes, I wish I would never dream of a Grayscaled Flareon with a macabre grin and pitch black eyes, telling me faintly: You have no escape... Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting